The Symbiote
by DominoDS
Summary: The Symbiote chooses someone else to be their host instead of Brock.[movieverse] Mary Jane might just be in the path, she has goals now which includes both spider-man and Peter Parker [5th is here now! Dun dun!]
1. Darkness

**A/N: Hello there, this is my second Spider-man fanfic. I'm still writing on A Spider and the angel so I haven't given up on that one, no worries. Anyways I got an idea for this fic the other day and had to do it before I either forgot or someone else did it. If this story seems dumb to some then I apologize but writing a flame will not make me change my mind about writing it. Ok I'll write the history for this so people that do not know the original history of venom will not get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I do not know Spider-man the comic, cartoons, movies or any characters related to them. I also do not own Marvel (no matter how much I wish I could)**

History, the introduction of the Symbiote Venom: (Pretty much I know of two diff. Story lines for the introduction for Venom, the comic one would not go along with the movie so I decided to write what I know of Venom brought into the 'toon. I'm sure I'm going to misplace a few facts or make this too long so bear with me, if you already know then go ahead and skip on to the fic, if you don't then so you don't get confused you could read this:

            John Jameson, J.J.J.'s son, was sent into Outer Space to the moon, to do one of those usual routine checks I think. Anyways him and the other pilot find an unusual meteorite (or something like that, forgive me its been a long time since I saw this) They bring it on board the shuttle and as they enter earth's atmosphere (In NY of course ^_-) Jameson is attacked by some odd black goo, and the controls become sabotaged. And the shuttle crashes on the Brooklyn Bridge.  Spider-man rescues both Jameson and the other pilot but is taken by the black goo, giving him a new look. (The black suit with the white spider insignia) and his powers seem better.  He could dress normal, walk around and then whenever he wanted the symbiote suit would appear so he wouldn't have to find an alleyway and change his clothes.  While in the hospital Jameson had nightmares of the black goo, with J.J. having seen the new suited Spider-man rescuing his son, he told the news reporters that Spider-man caused the crash and tried to kill them.  A reward or bounty was placed on Spider-man's head and the whole city seemed to be after him.  The new symbiote suit began to control his actions and even thoughts.  Having almost killed one of his enemies he realized what his symbiote suit was really doing. (Brock had begun to follow parker around a lot at this time and got in spider-man's way, spider-man webs him up at the clock tower)  Having stopped by the clock tower for the fight, Spider-man tries to rid of his symbiote, nothing helps until the bell tolls, explosions or high pitched sounds drive the symbiote crazy and it released its hold on Spider-man.  Story wise after Spider-man left the clock tower and Eddie, the symbiote finds Eddie Brock and takes control of him creating: Venom.  

            **This is my story of what could have happened if Eddie wasn't there and chose someone else instead.  This takes place in the movie-verse, Mary Jane doesn't know Peter Parker is Spider-man, Norman Osborn has been killed, and Harry still seeks revenge on his father's murderer.**

Peter fell back on the cement hard, pain skyrocketing along his elbows as he scooted himself back from the black symbiote.  The symbiote rose up, reaching its gooey tendrils towards one of Peter's feet, trying to ignore the loud ringing of the bells driving it crazy.  

            "No! Get away!" Peter shouted scooting further away to the edge.  If it came any closer he would fall off the edge completely.  Not able to take the noise the symbiote crept along the cement, finding a crack and seeped down below.  Peter sighed in relief, his body relaxed as he laid his head down.  The symbiote was gone and wouldn't take control of him again.  He would go back to being his normal self; well as normal as being just spider-man could get you.  He sat up noticing that he was just in his boxers.  He felt lucky that it was late at night instead of day time, or else while he would be trying to get home people would be staring at him and this would get him unwanted publicity.  Probably enough to have a grinning J.J. place a photo entitled: "Spider-man's photographer" and a picture of Peter Parker running around New York in his boxers.

Turning around Peter shot a web and jumped off the clock tower thanking his lucky stars.

*                      *                      *

            The symbiote dripped down the crack, it no longer had someone to take control of and they definitely didn't want a host that could fight back. Spider-man was no longer a candidate on the list.  The annoying journalist Eddie Brock that had been following them all day was nowhere in sight as well.  He would have made an excellent choice for a host, he didn't have the powers that the human host Spider-man did but with his physique and uncontrollable anger the symbiote could have molded him into a powerful being, even more powerful than Spider-man.

            Never mind that, they would find someone else and make Spider-man pay for rejecting them. (Btw, the symbiote always refers itself as "we" "us")

            The symbiote crept along the street observing the oblivious people walking around.  Not a single one stood out amongst the many that was a problem.  The symbiote slithered like a snake along some nearby steps and **wham**!  A door slammed into the symbiote hard, splattering it against the wall.

            "Yeah thanks a lot!" someone yelled walking away.  "Good for nothing creep." The last part came out as a grumble.  The symbiote slid off the wall thriving with anger at being slammed into the wall by an unknowing being.  The being drew it in with their seething anger and it slithered once again along the street trying to catch up.  A tall redhead was shuffling her feet angrily along the cement grumbling words, words that were not understandable in the human dictionary.  She began to shred a piece of paper and let the pieces flutter away in the wind not glancing back.  The symbiote could feel her anger and sadness bubble up inside of her.  She stored a lot of emotions inside of her that she would never release.  The symbiote, if it had lips, would have grinned mischievously for what it was about to plan.  This female would make an excellent host.  Sure she didn't have any super-human powers, or a muscular physique that would ensure her to be top-of-the-list choice but she was definitely worth taking a try.

            Mary Jane wasn't crying, she was sick of crying.  People would figure her to be weak, ditzy, and a crybaby.  They never knew the real Mary Jane.  She was the party-girl at high school, miss popularity, and everybody loved that.  The only people that knew what really went on in her house were her parents, herself, Ben and May Parker and their nephew Peter Parker.  They could hear the yelling and screaming that went on every night in her house.  Who couldn't?  A few times her father even hit her, the first time she cried and the next time she didn't.  There were times he could reduce her to tears with just a few words, and other times when he couldn't even harm her with anything he said.  Before she went to Norman Osborn's funeral she went back home to see her parents. There, that day, she told her father that she was a changed woman, no longer the little girl that he treated so wrongly.  She told him that the old Mary Jane Watson was dead to him, and that if he wanted to get to know the new one then that was his choice.  The last words he said to her was that she was pathetic, then and there she told him goodbye and left.  With this she thought she could start over new, she had gone for another audition and was criticized to extreme and refused once again.  Sometimes she felt like some curse had come and bit her in the ass.  Quietly she wondered if Flash Thompson had gotten in touch with some of his connections and made sure that she wouldn't be able to get a part in all of New York.  Ha, Flash Thompson, that was a name she hadn't thought of in a long time.  He was probably going to the state university on his football scholarship, star quarterback or something.  It wouldn't shock her, but she wasn't interested in those jock types, she never really was.  She liked guys like…well…she didn't have a preference.  Let's see in all her life she dated brainless jocks like Flash, and a rich-boy named Harry Osborn.  Those relationships never really made her happy; only one person could make her smile.  Peter Parker.  Yet he had too many secrets he was hiding and kept himself far from her.  She was sure that one day she would figure them out if he liked it or not.  

            She turned the corner and felt someone latch onto her ankle.  Almost losing her balance she grabbed the wall and turned her head quickly to see something black and shiny grasping tightly onto her ankle pulling her from the wall.

            _"What the hell?"_  The pulling became more violent and she felt fear creep inside of her.  Whatever it was, this thing was alive and trying to get at her.  She tried pulling her leg away but the thing was strong and began to pull her away from the wall.  She began to scream in fear; she could just imagine some tabloid headline. "Wannabe actress is eaten by black shiny blob on streets".  Well not if she could help it.  

            "Somebody help me! Please!" She screamed as her fingers began to lose their grip on the wall.  People continued walking by, some ignoring her and others looking at her like she fell off her rocker.  She lost her grip and fell onto the sidewalk with a sick thud, the air being knocked from her chest.  She felt herself being dragged away; she could see everything move by in a blur.  Where was Spider-man when you needed him?  Probably saving someone who really needed it, and Mary Jane was probably losing her mind.  She didn't believe the papers dubbing Spider-man to be John Jameson's attacker.  She knew that Spider-man was the city's real super-hero.  These thoughts faded as she was slammed up against a wall in some alleyway.  She cried out in pain, trying to curl into a ball. She couldn't fight back.  Not when she didn't know what it was that was harming her.  Then she felt something latching itself onto her feet.  Her eyes went wide with fear and surprise as the gooey attacker began to take a hold of her, spreading itself along her body.  "Dear god..what is this?" She questioned out loud panicked just before everything went black.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *                                  *                      *          

            Peter sighed into the phone as he waited for an answer on the other end.  The other line kept on ringing and no one picked up, there wasn't even an answering machine.  He carefully placed the phone back into its cradle and turned his back to it while he faced the mirror.  Should he be worried that it was already one in the morning and Mary Jane wasn't home?  Not that it was any of his business.  She could be out on a date, or even…  He coughed trying to take his mind off any thoughts of Mary Jane being with another guy.  That was still none of his business; after all he did have his chance to go out with her but told her that they were friends to keep her safe.  It served him right, right?  Screw it; he wanted to know where she was right at the moment.  He'd swing by her place first then try the restaurant and other hang outs that she had visited before.  He moved over to his closet and opened the doors.  Pulling out his familiar costume that he had worn in the other times he ran his fingers over the webbed designs.  It feel weird to be climbing back into that costume, he had gotten too accustomed to wearing the symbiote suit for too long, it also got him lazy into changing.  He remembered though what Doctor Conner had told him about the sample piece of the symbiote that he brought him, _"It eventually takes complete control of its host. You'd better get rid of it now if you want any control left over in what you do."_  He had become furious at Dr. Conner for even suggesting that.

            _"Why would I want to get rid of it? I can do amazing things with this thing, and there's nothing you can do to make me get rid of it!"_  As Spider-man he almost attacked Dr. Conner for innocently suggesting that he get rid of the symbiote as a health precaution.  That suit definitely needed anger management.

            After he dressed he poked his head outside of his room.  He could hear his roommate's, Harry, peaceful breathing coming from the other room.  He was definitely asleep and Peter found it to be a shock.  For many nights Harry had been having nightmares, some which he would wake up from yelling and screaming.  Many ranging from him finding Spider-man and beating him to a bloody pulp and others where he would find Spider-man killing his father is many different ways.  Every time he heard Harry thrashing in his sleep a cold shudder would run down his spine.  If only he knew the truth.  

He climbed out onto the balcony and jumped off its edge, firing web after web, soaring through the air to Mary Jane's apartment.  He just hoped that he wouldn't find something there that would break his heart into a million pieces.

            Landing on the roof of the apartment he extended himself low enough to look in on the windows.  Everything was dark but with the glow of the moonlight he could make out her bedroom.  The bed was still made and the floors were clean, Mary Jane didn't even come home.  That was odd but in a weird way it sort of soothed him.  He would try the café next then hoping she was working the graveyard shift.  Swinging through the city he looked all over hoping to see the red head walking home or waiting for the bus.  No such luck came.  He lowered himself closer to the streets as he began to near the café, but a series of screams caught his attention.  He looked to the streets where a biker gang that had too much to drink had begun to chase down people on their bikes.  He tore his webbing short and landed on the pavement reading to web them, but someone had beaten him to the punch.  White, thick webbing shot out from an alleyway and caught two bikers off guard, yanking them right off their bikes and hitting the pavement hard.  In a black flash, a figure leaped into the air and jump kicked another biker that had whipped out a chain.  The chain shattered and the drunken biker fell to the ground.  The dark figure grabbed the motorcycle and threw it aside carelessly as they webbed the last person remaining trying to figure out what was going on.  The stranger walked over to the pile of drunken bikers and pulled them over to a light pole, tying webbing around them.  Spider-man felt alarmed, but his spider-sense wasn't going off.  He could see the white insignia of a spider of the figure's back and knew that this had to be the symbiote.

            "Hey!"  He heard himself yell as he began to run towards him.  The figure jerked around quickly and soon web-lined to a wall quicker than he could see.  Within seconds they were gone.  Spider-man felt himself just staring at the bikers that were stuck to the pole, wondering who this new person that had been taken over by the symbiote was.  After several moments of thinking he found himself back up in the air.  Eventually he would make it a task to find out.

*                      *                                  *                                  *                                  *                      *

**Ok that's the end of this chapter, I'm sorry if it stunk I kind of had trouble with doing the beginning of this but I hope the next chapter will turn out better. I had to write it, I was just wondering to myself one day "What if someone else had begun Venom?"  Sure Eddie Brock is an awesome Venom.  Venom is like one of the best villains besides The Green Goblin. But I just had to do this. Sorry there was for fluff in this chapter, heh**.  And Willow Hanging, if you think I'm just avoiding your review in my other fanfic, then you are wrong.  After I noticed so many different responses to your review I decided that I'll wait for my next chapter of "A Spider and an Angel" before I responded. There is something that you need to actually see about your review that would leave so many places open for a response by me.


	2. Day after

**A/N**: Ok here's chapter two, I felt like I did a crappy job with the first chapter so I wrote this one and I feel more confident about it. Thank you to Alex, Gina, MinaraCatseyeVenusAroura, and Robyn for your reviews you guys are awesome. This will have some fluff and yes don't worry I'll stop at this chapter so I can write more for A Spider and an angel fic, I promise. J

Disclaimer: As always I don't know marvel, or spider-man characters.*

            Mary Jane groaned opening her eyes as the sunlight streamed in her room blinding her eyes.  She was lying on top of her covers, sideways, as if she just plopped down on her bed and fell asleep.  She wondered what time she got in as she looked at her alarm clock facing her.  It now read around eight in the morning.  She knew she got in late but she felt like she had slept for a week.  She jumped off her bed and went to her drawers to get dressed.  In less than 15 minutes she made herself presentable and ready to go to work.  Riding in the elevator down she wondered to herself what had happened last night.  The last thing she remembered was walking home from the audition and being rejected from that.  Flashes of being pulled into an alleyway went through her mind.  She shook them out of her head; it was just a bad dream and nothing more.  Yet it had seemed so real.  Not even a night ago she went to the movies and saw some thriller movie with Harry.  That nightmare taught her not to go see them so late.  Walking out onto the street Mary Jane swept her long red hair behind her shoulders.  Steam rose up on the streets from the sewer vents while cars roared past on the streets trying to get to work.  It was another one of those mornings, she could hear people arguing everywhere about everything from under the sun, as well as people rushing to work not caring who they ran into.  She sighed to herself having thought that people had changed since the appearance of Spider-man, yet it didn't take too long for everyone to return to their old selves.  Of course she couldn't stereotype everybody to be that way, but the people she was observing now really didn't seem to care about anyone else at that point.

            "Move out of the way!"  Someone yelled as they rushed past her on their bicycle.  He hit her arm hard as he went by almost knocking her down.  The man on the bike glanced back momentarily glaring at her from under his helmet. "I had told you to get out of the way!"  He jerked his head back while he rode away.  Gritting her teeth in anger Mary Jane rubbed her arm painfully. 'What a jerk!' She thought as she went back on her route to her job.  Not only would Enrique be pissed about her being late but also now it would be harder for her to carry the hot plates when her arm would be aching.  Shading her eyes she looked up at the skyscrapers around the city.  It would bring a smile to her lips if she could see Spider-man swinging around the buildings on patrol, she hadn't seen in person in weeks and just seeing him on the news or in the papers didn't seem good enough for her.  _'Ah well, can't waste precious moments wishing.'_  She turned the corner to the café with a sigh.  Pulling back the door with a feeling of fear (of losing her job) she stepped inside.

*                                              *                                              *                                  *

            As he watched Mary Jane step inside the café, he felt his body relax.  She may have been late to work but at least she came at all, which meant that she was all right.  He spent the rest of the night looking for her everywhere but she wasn't anywhere in sight.  Eventually he returned back to his apartment late and slept until it was time to check in at the Bugle and see if any of his morning classes were dismissed, which they were.  Now watching Mary Jane walk in his feeling of being tired quickly faded as he saw her walk in looking refreshed.

            "Sorry I'm late Enrique, I slept through my alarm. I'll work an extra shift today to make up for it if you'll let me." She said walking to the back trying to get on her boss' good side.

"Miss Watson, I should fire you where you stand.  But I'm feeling generous today, you can work that extra shift today, but you only get one break, I'm taking your other one away." He glared as he was frying the hash browns.  Mary Jane frowned holding her anger deep down, if she wanted to keep the job she'd have to do as he said.

            "Yes Enrique, no problem." She said gritting her teeth.  Turning away she pulled on her apron and got to work.  "Jerk off." She muttered as low as she could before he left.

"Did you say something?!" Enrique snapped turning towards her with a greasy spatula.  She faked a smile and shook her head no.

            "Must have been the radio, I didn't say anything." She said innocently.  Enrique grumbled in response and went back to frying the hash browns.  Mary Jane giggled to herself as she went to the counter.  She punched in her card and began her shift by taking orders from some of the patrons at the counter.  She looked at one of the customers that sat at the counter hidden behind a newspaper.  "Can I get you anything, sir?" She asked wanting to pull the newspaper away so she could speak to him face to face.  Slowly the newspaper lowered and she found herself talking to her friend Peter.  Her blue-green eyes widened in surprise.  "H-hiya Pete.  What are you doing here?"  She asked surprised.

            "My morning classes were canceled.  So I thought I would have a cup of coffee, check in on you before I went to go snap some photos for the Bugle.  I stopped by your place last night, late, like around one I think.  You weren't home though.  I came here and you weren't here either.  I was worried." He said trying to sound casual.  He felt a blush creep up on his cheeks and tried avoiding looking into her eyes.  His own eyes would betray him probably if he kept looking.  He was more than just worried last night.  He was insanely worried about her. She giggled as he looked away and took his newspaper away from him.

"I was at an audition last night." She said softly her eyes flashing with anger as she remembered what they told her.

            "At one in the morning?  I don't think they hold auditions that late." He said skeptically.  Mary Jane shrugged his skepticism off as she poured him a cup of coffee to look busy just in case Enrique came out from the kitchen.

"It was held around 12, I think.  So many people went out for it though I didn't think I'd have a chance but I wanted to try.  I left about 1, and I guess I just walked the streets for a few hours before I went home.  I don't know, the rest is just really a blank from after I left the audition.  They were really harsh to me Pete.  I mean, I thought I was a decent actress but they were saying that I don't have a chance in hell," Her eyes reflected their anger and pain and it chilled Peter to watch her.  "Maybe they're right, maybe I should just give up and find a real job instead of trying to do something I'll never achieve."  She hunched her shoulders slightly.  Peter shook his head in disbelief and grabbed her hands quickly.

            "M.J. that is not the girl I've known since I was 6.  The M.J. I know doesn't know the meaning of the word "give up" or "quit", she's always out there to achieve what she believes in and wants.  Those people, they don't know a good thing when they see it.  It seems to me they have no taste or talent when they see the true talent right in front of their faces.  So don't give up, I know that if you keep at it that you'll finally get what you want." He said looking deeply into her eyes meaning every word.  She smiled for real this time; Peter was always great in pep-talking her.  He always supported her no matter what.  She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Pete. You're the best, you know that?"  Although acting was something she wanted, Peter Parker was another thing she was aiming in life to achieve, although she doubted now he had a crush on her anymore.

            "H-hey..um M.J.?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he looked down at the coffee stained counter in shyness.  Mary Jane slowly looked over at him curiously wondering what made him so nervous all of a sudden.

"Yes, Peter?"

            "I was wondering if you would l-like to g-go out for a movie tomorrow night."  He said slowly as if trying to pronounce each word to perfection.  The blush had spread along his entire face and even on his neck.  He drummed his fingers on the counter as he waited for her to turn him down.  He felt once again like the geeky teenager he had been during high school and Mary Jane was one of the most beautiful girls that were unattainable.

"But Tiger, I thought you said we were just friends?" She teased lowering her voice as she moved her mouth to his ear.  He felt goose bumps rise along his arms as her breath tickled his ear.

            "Uuh..it's just a movie M.J." He said laughing nervously.  "And besides, it can be a "friends hanging out" type movie if you want." He said hurrying that last part.

"Relax, I'm not going to gobble you up Peter.  I think I'm free tomorrow night, call me when I get home tonight and we can finalize it, ok?"  The corners of her lips lifted slyly as she backed herself away.  He felt like he was going to melt in his seat as he stared at her, she never seemed more beautiful than at the moment, was she…seducing him?  The very idea made him almost laugh at himself.  Why would she want to seduce someone like him, not only was he not worthy of her but if she wanted his attention she would have to do barely anything, seducing him would drive him over the edge having him realize that he definitely didn't deserve someone like her.  She stroked his hand gently with a smile.  "You act as if you've never been touched by a girl before." She teased as she let go of his hand.  "Just bring yourself tomorrow night and no bringing your camera.  It would be unfair if you started snapping pictures if Spider-man went around the corner or something on our date."

Peter stood up after having finished his coffee and smiled.

            "No worries there, M.J. I'll make the day just about you." He said shooting her a smile.

"You better not Pete. It should be about us, not me." She said correcting him. He nodded and waved disappearing out the door.  'What are you doing Parker, you should be distancing yourself from her to keep her safe.' He thought. 'Well one date couldn't hurt, and I wouldn't want to hurt her by staying away, she needs a friend.'

He rounded a corner just in time to see the bank across the street being robbed. 'Ugh, do they ever give up?' He was gone in a flash to change into his spider-man costume.

*          *          *

Mary Jane was setting down a steaming plate for one of the customers when she heard shouting.  She jerked her head up quickly as she looked around.  No one seemed to notice, everyone was too busy in his or her conversations or food to notice it.  She just wasn't sure where it was coming from and why she could hear it so well.

            "Enrique I'll be right back!" She called before she dashed out of the café.  People were standing around looking across the street at the bank, she could just tell from where she stood that a robbery was in place.  She felt her stomach tighten as her legs moved carrying her across the street quickly.  Why was she running to the scene?  She should stay away and let the cops handle it but she couldn't stop herself.  No one seemed to notice her, even when she jumped into the air and then…something weird happened.  Her whole body became enveloped in a black costume or suit, from head to toe.  She landed on the ground in a crouch.  As she stood she gazed at her costumed hands then she moved them to her head and felt that she indeed covered from head to toe.  People stared at her in both fear and awe.

            "It's Spider-man!" Someone called pointing at her.

"Why does Spider-man look a little smaller than usual?" Another person asked.

She wasn't Spider-man, she thought and this couldn't be happening.  The bank doors shot open with the robbers coming out, their guns aimed at the public.

            "Get back! Get back!" They shouted.  One of the thugs poised the gun at her.  "It's Spider-man, shoot him!" He yelled.  The guns went off in her direction and the only thing she heard in her mind was instinct: 'move'.  She jumped out of the way moving quicker than the eye. Dodging each bullet first with a twist, then a handstand and a flip forward.  They wouldn't have stopped unless she would stop them so she flipped forward and delivered a kick to the first one in the gut.  He went down quicker than she thought holding his stomach.  The other two however kept firing.  Her suit yanked her right wrist out and fired thick webbing at the bank's wall web-zipping her over. She didn't have time to think as her legs kicked off its side and into the second man knocking him down. She twisted herself around in that instant as soon as she was standing and threw a punch at the remaining guy driving him back. She jumped onto her hands and drove her legs down at the man's midsection; wrapping her legs tightly she pushed herself back tossing the guy to the ground.  He as well folded quickly to the ground in pain.  Using her webbing she strung them up against the building different from the Spider-man tactic of cocooning them to the wall.  The people surrounding her began to applaud her, yet they thought they were applauding spider-man.  Mary Jane took a few steps back in shock, not believing what had just happened. She had just done that?  Soon she heard the familiar whooshing sound coming back and the real Spider-man leapt onto the scene landing on the light post above her.

"What the—" She heard him mutter in confusion as he looked at her handiwork.  The people began to mutter in confusion.  There was the real spider-man, but this person in black?  Who was he?  Mary Jane looked up at Spider-man, frozen in place she didn't know what to do.  Spider-man slowly lowered himself down on a web and stopped just in front of the black costumed Spider-man.  "Who are you?" He asked not sure of to think this person was friend or foe.  Just as she was ready to reply she felt her arm jerk up and her fist fly into his face.  The punch impacted hard on him sending him a good 10 feet from her. Before she knew what she was doing she was running away down the street, then into the alleys to get away from the crowd.

Spider-man groaned in pain, he felt like a bulldozer had just hit him in the face.  His spider-sense as well didn't go off, what was with that?  Slowly he got to his feet feeling a little dizzy.  That person packed one hell of a punch but who were they, how did they get their powers and why were they using the symbiote?

            "Whoa, I think Spider-man just got his ass whooped." A teenager said leaving the scene.  Spider-man looked at the crowd and leaped away on his webs.  What was to come from all of this?

**A/N**: Ok that's the end of that chapter; let me know how you feel. I was much happier with this chapter than the beginning, heh hopefully my reviews will look better than the first -_-.


	3. Confusing Thoughts

"There will always be that dynamic between Peter and her with the love story, you know, keeping them apart. They're going to bring in another girl [for the sequel]...they might bring in Black Cat ...I don't know for sure. I think I'll have a new boyfriend and Tob will have a girlfriend; it will be awkward and weird. She's more of a woman and he's more of a man. It'll be interesting to see Spider-Man grown up as an adult in the next film and third one if we get there." [Swinging action sent in by 'Internet 24-7'; originally appeared in Wizard.]  
  
I found this info from Coming Attractions: http://www.corona.bc.ca/films/details/spiderman2.html  
  
Cries* "Nooooooooooo" I don't like that, lol. Anyways after a long time here is Chapter 3 of The Symbiote, I put a lot of hard work into this chapter and I'm pretty tired in getting this typed up. Sorry if it sucks. -_-  
  
  
  
Mary Jane leaned against her apartment door panting. After she ran from him down the alleyway the symbiote suit had vanished leaving her in her café uniform that she had been wearing. She couldn't believe that she had just hit Spider-man like that; come to think of it she didn't consciously do that. She didn't want to but how did it happen? Why would she hit the man who had saved her life countless of times and shared a passionate kiss with in the rain? She blushed at the thought of pressing her lips against his, his skin was so hot and his lips were so soft against hers while ice-cold drops of rain were showering down on them. She felt her legs weaken as she managed herself inside the apartment and fell against the wall painlessly. IT was impossible to feel that way towards two people. True, she was in love with Peter Parker but he just wanted to be friends, and she had a type of infatuation towards Spider-man. She wondered what he felt towards her, nothing probably. She was just another citizen of New York that needed rescuing almost constantly. But this new.thing would change that. She felt empowered by this new gift. Perhaps it could give her the chance of actually getting close to him.  
  
'Ha, after what you just did to him, I don't think he's going to let you get within five feet of him.' She felt a voice say to her. Slowly she extended her right hand out in front of her. 'This hand, fist, knocked Spider-man across the street, it makes you feel guilty and poor but what else do you feel?' The voice wasn't her own, just something that seemed to be around her with a type of raspy, inhuman sound, but oddly it didn't scare or startle her at all.  
  
"I feel.good, proud of myself." She said softly looking at her hand, which slowly clenched to a fist.  
  
'Why are you proud of yourself?'  
  
"Because everything I had done in the past has been and meant nothing. I had never amounted to anything; I was just a wannabe actress who waited tables at some crappy café for a living. I never got a part; I never made anyone proud. I was always a nobody. But now I am doing something. I will be a somebody."  
  
'But will you be the best?' The voice hissed sounding more like a snake than anything else.  
  
"I have to be the best?" She questioned looking around.  
  
'You're nothing if you're not the best!' The voice yelled causing M.J. to jump. She felt a shudder down her spine.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
'Remember how your father made you feel? He told you that you're nothing and that you never will be. While your mother did nothing to defend you, she let him hurt you many times while she stood back and watched. Then there's Flash Thompson, Mr. Meathead. Did he ever say anything better to you, or cheer you up or soothe you when you were in anguish? All you were to him was like a trophy hanging off his arm, or a piece of meat. Then he had his moments of making life miserable for you as well, he was a great trash talker wasn't he? Not only did he talk to you like trash, he would also treat you that way as well. How many people actually treated you like you deserved to be treated?' That struck close to her heart, she closed her eyes tightly as she felt her anger rise up. Whatever it was had a point; was telling her the hard, cold facts of what her past was. But that was the past, what was she supposed to do about it?  
  
'That gives you the reason to be the best, hold onto your pain and anger, make them regret their wordssss.' The voice hissed again. Mary Jane felt the darkness creep over her. She wanted to resist so badly, this was not the person she wanted to be or turn out but it was too hard to fight.  
  
She looked at her watch. Enrique probably knew she was gone by now, she would have to grovel in order not to get fired. Groveling to a fat piece of. Mary Jane paused in thought. She couldn't believe she was thinking that. What had gotten into her? It was like a whole new attitude, one that she didn't particularly like now that she remembered how she'd acted since that morning. She smacked her forehead; she couldn't believe how she came on to Peter earlier that morning. Sure she liked him, a lot, but she would never have literally almost climb into his lap and hit on him. That was cheap and tacky of her and she never wanted to be classified as that. She exhaled dismissing all those thoughts. All negative thoughts were a bad thing; perhaps she was being a little too hard on herself.  
  
"Take us for a test ride tonight." The voice spoke again to her.  
  
"Who.and what are you?" She asked walking over towards her mirror against the wall to see her reflection. The thick black residue slowly washed over her, as if it were devouring her. The black spider-suit was now looking back at her. An empty disguised look on the face, a white spider insignia gleaming brightly on the chest. It marveled her. She could feel her lips curve into a small smile, as an odd jagged smile appeared on the mouth of her reflection. She heard a soft gasp exit her chest. It was just a mask, how could an expression show? Or was it just an optical illusion? Her hands searched her face to feel for the large open smile on her face. The smile disappeared on the reflection as her digits proceeded to search for it. 'Just a part of my imagination,' She thought.  
  
"We, are a symbiotic organism. Foreign to your planet." It spoke, not sounding like one single being, but one comprised of many.  
  
"We?" Mary Jane felt a sort of panic sweep into her. Symbiotic, god how she wished she had her encyclopedia with her, she knew what one was but she couldn't remember, Biology was a lifetime ago in high school, and sometimes her thoughts had plagued her so much that paying attention to class could seem impossible.  
  
As if knowing her thoughts it spoke again. "We are many, not a lone, but many that make up what you see here."  
  
"Symbiotic? That means you are living off me?!" Mary Jane asked almost furious. There was an eerie pause. She stared into the mirror and her reflection just seemed to gaze on back.  
  
"It's a mutual arrangement (decision). Your gifts are in exchange for my existence along with you, as a part of you. There is not just one benefiting over the other." The organism almost sounded angry with her for assuming the worse with it.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I made a mistake." She sighed blinking at the reflection. The black symbiote disappeared off her form, Mary Jane's own reflection finally greeting her once again. A forelock of her blazing red hair fell between her eyes while she made no movement to push it aside. She looked over to her apartment balcony. Somehow time seemed to have passed by so quickly and the sun had begun to set behind the tall skyscrapers causing the sky to light up looking as if it could erupt into flames at any moment, yet it was beautiful.  
  
"Would you like to see it at another view?" The symbiote questioned. She felt her heart leap in anticipation as she looked down. Even when she had been rescued during the fair by Spider-man and was taken down to the rooftop she was still scared about falling to her death. Now she wouldn't have anymore for sure to come and rescue her if this 'symbiote thing' wouldn't work out. She pictured herself high up in the sky going past the tall buildings and all of a sudden she can't shoot another web out and begins to fall from the sky. Blam! Squashed! Like a real spider-man caught in the corner. She opened her eyes breathing haggardly. "That's not going to happen." They said as if having read her mind again.  
  
"I'd appreciate if you wouldn't read my mind." She said unhappily.  
  
"Impossible, we share a body and mind. There is nothing you can hide." This didn't make her feel too comfortable. She had always thought that deep in her mind where her thoughts, dreams and feelings were buried, was a private place, but that symbiote didn't seem to think so. With that she was off the balcony.  
  
  
  
IT was like she was flying. She, the regular girl, Mary Jane Watson. It was like the buildings were there for her to be launched into the air from. The symbiote helped direct her around so she wouldn't smack into a wall or pole in any direction. They helped her know when to fire webbing and to let go to shoot another strand. It would make her slice through the air powerfully and quickly as if she had been doing this for years. The air billowed around her wildly as she moved like a hawk. She felt like screaming for joy from the thrill of the ride. She had never felt so exhilarated before in her life. She perched sideways on a window gazing down on the city. It had been fun, amazing, nothing like dreams would make it seem. She finally got to see what it felt like web sling about the city like Spider-man, but there was something missing from this experience. The Statue of Liberty. Sure she's seen it. far off. She grinned to herself as she leapt off the building's window hearing surprised mutterings of the building's employees and went off into the direction of Liberty. She saw it about a quarter of a mile away, her eyesight having been enhanced for such wonderment. It was over water with no buildings so she began to contemplate on how to reach it with trouble. 'Jump', a voice instructed her. She mentally shrugged, she had gotten this far already and had been able to keep from smashing into a wall as well so if she didn't make the distance she could always shoot web at anything nearby right? Anything nearby, right, that was taken such a chance but then she had also seen Spider-man leap several hundred feet before, she could do it as well if she so far had almost the very same abilities as Spider-man himself. She stood back ready to give herself running room but she felt her legs move on their own, already just straight up and springing launching her up high into the air. Her stomach lurched as her body flew up higher and higher into the sky like nothing before, her mouth dropping open in horror. She thought she was going to drop like a rock into the ocean and she wasn't able to hold in her scream. Her arms flailed like wings of a chicken as her mind wasn't able to grasp what she was doing and she frantically tried to shoot out any string like webbing but nothing formed. "Oh dear god!!" She yelled, hearing her voice echo in a scream as her body nearly collided into the arm of the Statue of Liberty. Her hands shot out in front of her instinctively and she landed suctioned cup like against its surface harmlessly. Her eyes were tightly closed and everything was silent. Moments passed by and she hadn't moved, she felt like she wanted to curl her body into fetal position. The beating of her heart finally stirred her to move. She was all right; she was fine there was nothing to it. She commanded her limbs to obey her and began to climb up the Statue of Liberty. She was sure that the view from the very top of the head was something to see. As she reached the neck of the statue she again launched herself into the air and onto the head. She landed in a crouch and stood up looking out at her surroundings in awe. The city off in the distance looked like a glittering jewel with all it's lights brimming in the darkness. She could hear the waves at the bottom softly hitting the cement when she stood completely still. She then heard the soft thump behind her like the sound of landing feet and then she knew that she was no longer alone.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Good, bad, needs work? Review? Please? Thank you? Ok I'm stopping sorry. LOL 


	4. Introduction of Venom

_'Face him',_ the symbiote spoke to her. Obeying her counterpart she turned on her heel facing Spider-man. 

            "Now…are you going to hit me this time?" Spider-man quipped keeping a healthy distance between the two of them. He tried to study her at his distance but she began to circle him like a panther teasing its prey making it hard for him to stay in once place.

"It depends on what you want with me. You've obviously been following me, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to have found me so quickly and easily." She spat.

            "You're female…" he made it more of a statement rather than a question.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Ladies and gentlemen, he got the surprise of the day. Shall we tell him what his prize is folks?" She said sarcastically moving closer to him.

            "Hey-wait a minute. Don't come any closer until we have a mutual understanding here.  Do you even know what you've got yourself into? Bonding with the symbiote and all.." He said nervously as he leapt away from her to the side of the torch.

"I know just well what I have gotten myself into, thank you very much. I also know what you have given up and rejected.  I think you're very stupid for trying to get rid of it." She growled feeling her symbiote's seething anger towards Spider-man.

            "No, it made me do things that I didn't want to do, that I was against.  It will do to you the same it tried with me. Instead of sharing it will try to control you and take over you. There is no compromising with it, not matter how much power you desire from it, and it's not worth giving yourself up for. Get rid of it now before it gets any further." He tried to reason, reaching a hand out to her. He felt responsible for her getting mixed up with the symbiote since it was he who separated himself and didn't bother to catch it afterwards.

She paused for a moment as if in actual thought. Her body jerked forward to him in unbelievable speed. "Liar!" it hissed as her fist came at him. He wasn't able to move away in time, his spider sense not even going off and he fell victim to her punch, his body denting the side of the torch.  He groaned as he fell, jerking his wrist out he shot a web out, catching the bottom of the statue's wrist. He hung in the air feeling sore as he tried to shake the dizziness from his head.

   _'Good, good, now kill him!'_ The voice spoke in her mind. "But…he didn't harm us..he was only talking to us. We were the ones who attacked him." She tried to reason. _'Damnit, kill him now!'_ Her symbiote took action and launched her off into the air. She shot a thick, sticky strand of webbing in the same area that Spider-man had and swung herself towards him sticking her legs out. She collided into him, her feet delivering a swift blow to his mid-section causing him to lose his hold on the webbing and fly back sailing towards the water.

  He smashed into the water with a sick plunk, sinking down quickly.  Mary Jane felt dread sweep inside and she began to think of ways to help him.

_'You forget that we share mind as well as body.'_ The symbiote spoke.  "Yes, yes I know. But I thought you wanted revenge against him. This is too easy to get rid of him. I thought you would have wanted something grand to feel proud of." She said hurriedly, her eyes staring at the spot where Spider-man had disappeared.

_'You're right.  I hate to admit it but you have a point.  This **is** too simple and too kind for him. Alright, get him out.'_

    Mary Jane released her hold and shot out another thick strand of web to throw herself into the air and positioned her body into a dive.  She slipped beneath the cold surface of the water paddling her arms and legs as hard as she could; trying to see through the murky water any trace of the unconscious hero.  She found him in fetal position near the bottom, his arms limp.  She reached out and grabbed a hold of his forearm pulling him to her.  Wrapping one arm around her waist she back paddled back up to the surface releasing air from her lungs in one long cough. "Now we're even." She said as she pulled him towards the docks, using the combined strength of the symbiote and her own to pull him out of the water and drop him gently on the wooden dock. She stood up and the mask on her face dissolved away revealing her pale beautiful face.  She looked down at Spider-man, suddenly pitying him in his helpless state.  She wanted to take off his mask, to see who he really was.  She kneeled down on one knee reaching out for his neck.

_'That can wait. You're not ready to find out who he is.'_   She nodded in agreement as she stood back up, although a part of her wished she could go through with it and just look.  Could he possibly be someone she knew?  She had once suspected that Peter Parker was Spider-man but then she had regained her senses and realized that it was just impossible. Was it? Her face was once more covered as Spider-man rolled over onto his side coughing, specks of water falling from his mask, as he was once again conscious.

            She turned and began to walk away when she heard his voice ask her clearly.

"You saved me?  Why did you do that? You could have left me to die."

"It isn't your time to die yet. You will know when it is, I will make you suffer, Spider-man.  It will be more than your inferior brain could comprehend. I will have my revenge and I'll make you regret ever giving up such a gift that we could bring you." Her voice joined the symbiotes as she spoke to him in an eerie tone.

            "Who are you?"

She turned around to face him, having waited for someone to ask her that.  A sinister smile appeared on her face through the mask, something that was damn near impossible as a long, reptile like tongue emerged through the mask, sharp teeth glinting in the pale moonlight.  "We call ourselves, Venom!"


	5. Change of Life

**A/N**: I apologize now about my horrible dedication to my fanfictions and my writing. I haven't had too much motivation to do much in my life much less write and writing this right now is kind of pushing myself a bit but I'm sure it's something I **need** to do. I appreciate all that continue to read or even check up on the stories and I promise that I will get back to my reversal roles story as well. Hey, betcha all are excited about the release of Spider-man 2 at the end of June right?

**      **           **                 **                **

The soft crooning of the radio playing woke her up that morning.  The station was playing "Unbreak my Heart", something she didn't necessarily want to hear that morning. Her pale green eyes rolled over to the alarm clock that just laid out of reach from her form the time being and she flopped herself over on the bed to hit it.  It took a few times just to get the tips of her fingers to even operate the buttons.  The music halted in mid cry, her insides screaming "thank you" as the sad love song halted. An elated sigh escaped her soft lips as she let one leg dangle over the bedside just over the carpeted floor.  Another morning, another full shift at work.  As a waitress…  

"God I'm so pathetic!" She yelled aloud as she kicked another leg off the bed and pulled herself to a standing position.  She didn't have enough time for a shower, in fact she had enough time to get dressed and to take the subway to work and that was it.  With a sigh she went to her closet and pulled out the ugly uniform and began to dress.  She halted in mid-dress and actually thought about it.  'Why bother taking the subway when she had a new mode of transportation. If Spider-man could do it why couldn't she?

**             **           **                **              **                 **

            "I don't appreciate you making another late arrival to work, Ms.Watson!" Enrique's voice rang out as she jogged into the small café. She resisted the urge to flip him the bird as she hung her coat up on the rack and went around back to grab her apron.  She also resisted any crude remarks that welled up inside of her as she averted her fiery eyes from his gaze as he shook another utensil at her.

"You know I can have that cute lil tush of yours out the door in a second if you keep up at attitude. I'm sick of your eye rolling and your waltzing into work late. You listenin?!" He growled.

  
Mary Jane plastered a cute smile on her face and looked to her boss. "I'm sorry, Enrique. I'll do my best in not being late to work again."

"That's ok, we'll just take the time out of your lunch." He said laughing as he went back into the kitchen.  Mary Jane scowled as her hand began to reach for the fork beside her. 'Just one more remark, you pudgy bastard.  One more remark and I'll make you into a pin-cushion.'

Turning on her heel she walked back out to the front of the café, details of numerous tortures she'd put Enrique through buzzing in her mind, creating a little sadistic smile on her lips.  She giggled slightly as she opened up the register and began the counting of the money in there as her eyes sparkled.  She imagined Enrique hanging upside on a spider-web as a very large spider began to climb down it watching a muffled screaming fat cook.

            "Smiles always look good on you.  The sincere ones, not the fake ones you'd put on in high school." A voice said softly in front of her while her face was down.  Her eyes traveled up to the figure standing before her, a bruised Peter Parker.  A genuine pleased smiled appeared but was soon replaced with concern as her hands immediately shot out and gently held his face in her hands.

"Pete, what happened?!" She exclaimed as she turned his face to the side to observe the marks on his cheek and under his eye.

            "I had a fight with my door this morning. I was in a hurry and didn't watch half the things I did and ended up popping myself in the face with the door, it was stupid. I also slipped down the stairs while trying to run out the door, I was late for getting my photos in to Jonah and he fired me."  He said sadly, a frown appearing on his face.

Mary Jane pulled her hands away from his face as she returned to her drawer hoping that Enrique wasn't watching her.

  
"Again? Isn't this the third time he fired you?" She smirked.

            "Well yeah but he seemed really mad this morning." He said widening his blue eyes genuinely scared.  Mary Jane couldn't help but grin finding his expression severely cute. She felt a flush creep up on her face and kept her eyes averted to the money in the drawer. "So, you still up for the movie tonight?" He asked leaning forward a bit.  She could smell a hint of cologne on his collar making her want to lean close to him and take it in with one long sigh.  She shook her head trying to make those stray thoughts dissipate.

"Definitely, my nights have been a little dull lately. Work, home, work, home-tell me that that isn't boring?" She said lying.  He smiled. "I dunno I seriously wouldn't have a problem with just going to work and going home once and awhile."  

  
She quirked her brow at him suspiciously and slammed the drawer shut.  "Yeah that reminds me, where have you been some of those nights?  I had tried to get a hold of you a couple times."

            "Oh you know…just out hanging around.  Visiting my Aunt May and making sure she's alright, doing my job for the Daily Bugle and trying to stay in classes." He said with a glimmer in his eyes.  He was hiding something. "Anyways I was wondering if you have a DVD player or VCR in your apartment."

"I've got a VCR, I can't afford a DVD player yet. Why?"

            "Well I have some movies we can watch, I just don't have the money for the movie theater right now but I still want to hang out with you tonight and I was wondering if that was alright.  Not that I'm inviting myself over automatically…you uh have to be okay with it."  He said looking genuinely ashamed about his financial situation.

"No, hey that's okay.  I'd love it if you'd come over and bring some movies.  My apartment isn't much but it's my home right now. I can even make us some dinner or something and it'll be a great evening. How's seven sound to you? I'm off at five so that'll give me enough time to shower and clean up my place a little and you enough time for your classes and what else you need to take care of." She said pushing a lock of red hair behind her ear.

            "Sounds great to me, MJ.  I may be a little late pending on my schedule so if I am please don't take any offense to it." His expression grew serious.  She nodded not really understanding.  He turned to leave as a random customer ran into his side not even excusing themselves.  Peter winced as he grabbed his side in pain.

"Peter??!" Mary Jane cried as she began to run out from behind the counter.  Peter held a hand in front of him to keep her from coming any closer.

            "Stairs, remember?  I'll be fine, really.  Don't worry."  He straightened himself up slowly.  He jerked his attention outside of the café, giving a last look back at Mary Jane he waved her a goodbye and shot out of the café in a hurry not even saying a word.  Mary Jane stood watching as the object of her affections rushed out in a flash to whatever it was that called him.

**          **         **            **               **               **               **

No lunch, a crappy break and four unhappy customers later Mary Jane sat in the back rubbing her ankles.  Her red hair was falling out of a messy bun and her eyes were closed tightly trying to keep herself from crying.  It was a very bad day, a couple orders were made wrong and she was being rushed from one corner to the other.  She fell and knocked a cart over full of food and twisted her ankle.  Enrique took the pleasure of yelling at her and taking money out of her paychecks.  There wasn't much she could take as her anger boiled up inside of her.  She felt so defeated and alone, she felt helpless with everything at that moment. 'Let me know that you hear me, please.' She thought out of nowhere.  _You're heard fine.  Been here all along letting you do what you need to._

'What should I do?' She asked.  _Do what you want.  Your inner most desires.  No one can stop you._ 'I don't want to do this anymore. I can't take it anymore.' _Then don't._

        "Miss Watson!  Get your butt out here.  There are customers to serve!"  Enrique's voice yelled.  Mary Jane frowned in annoyance that was the last straw she had enough.  She stood up grabbing onto one of the trays as she stalked out.  Enrique scowled at her as she stepped out from the break room gesturing towards the front of the café. "Come on your highness, lets get going."  

 "Enrique, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."  Mary Jane said.

            "What's that?" He said grumpily.

"Take this job and shove it up your ass!"  Mary Jane yelled shoving the tray into him.  She caused him to stumble back a few feet as she also through down her nametag and apron.  "I've had it with you and I want out." She turned to leave as Enrique's voice yelled out after her.

            "That's just fine, Watson! Keep walking, trash.  You were a crap waitress! You can't make it here, you can't make it out there on stage either and you'll never make it anywhere!" He yelled.  Mary Jane halted in mid step feeling the fire burn inside of her. _Do it, he deserves it._ The symbiote purred to her.  Mary Jane turned around frowning.  The look on her face must have startled Enrique for he stood back from her his eyes widening a bit.

"You really think so, Enrique?"  She said lowly as she stepped towards him, her moves almost cat like remaining in a fluid-like motion. "Well I think you're trash.  I think you are scum, taking up space in this city.  One day you'll be lying face down in the street and no one will notice or care." She hissed.  She balled up her fist tightly and swung, swung at his stingy face popping him right in the jaw.  Enrique sailed back into the wall behind him hard, leaving a crack as he slid down.  At that moment she couldn't care less at what she had done as she walked out the door leaving customers staring at the scene that just played before them.  
  


*A/N * (short yes I know, I plan on writing more since I've gotten myself started on it again. I should start watching Spider-man again and get myself more into writing this. I do have a plan on where this is going for the moment and at least I can say that an event had occurred in this chapter,lol. So please don't give up hope and hate me.*


End file.
